Possibility
by zulka
Summary: Tooth met him first. Crazy, funny, Jackson Overland. Enter Elsa, graceful, reserved. It didn't seem like it could have gone anywhere. A High School AU told in drabbles. (Eventual Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Possibility**  
><em>AU<br>by: zulka_

_notes: a high school AU told mostly in __drabbles with some chapters being longer. _

.

..

...

It is middle school and Jackson Overland is new and Tooth remembers his unruly brown hair and brown eyes. She wonders then if she would have any other classes besides history with him. It is seventh grade and Jack is funny, a dork and very cute.

.

.

.

notes: yes very short. some chapters will be like these and others will be longer but I will be updating this faster than my other story as a lot of it has already been written.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Tooth had always been her nickname, ever since she hit her face on the concrete and lost her two front teeth. Aster had made fun of her for the longest. Somehow the nickname stuck, though it never bothered her. She likes it the best when Jack calls her. It is eighth grade and she's trying really hard not to fall for funny Jackson Overland.

Jack is kind and immature sometimes. He likes to play pranks and gets in trouble with the teachers and he sometimes has to go see the principal. All she can do is laugh at his jokes. Aster often gets annoyed with him. Astrid considers him a fool and Hiccup is often in the middle. But Hiccup has always been shy and lacks self-confidence. It's a shame really, because he's really kind too. Sandy on the other hand is sometimes Jack's accomplice. Though not always.

High school is coming soon though, it looms on the horizon.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Eugene or rather Flynn, is just as bad as Jack. Pranks between them often get them into trouble. Tooth shakes her head at them and laughs. It is ninth grade and she has dyed her hair green, blue and purple. It's high school after all. There are little streaks of pink mixed with all the cool colors. She loves it.

When Jack sees her after the weekend, he comments "Cool hair Tooth!"

She shrugs, "I've always wanted to do this."

Jack smiles and Tooth isn't really sure how to feel. She feels lucky to be one of his close friends but if only she were _luckier_.

"Yeah, well we should dye my hair too. How about white?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "I think platinum is the lightest we can get without your hair falling out."

Jack laughs at that. "Well at least I wouldn't have to comb."

She shoots him a look, "I don't think bald agrees with you."

"You're right; I'll lose all my admirers." He's joking. She knows. But there is still a twinge of jealousy in her insides.

Jackson Overland is cute. He might be a ninth grader but he's a cute ninth grader. Girls notice him, giggle near him, whisper and point. Though he sometimes brings it up and brags about it to Flynn, who is also becoming popular, she knows that it's not something that matters to Jack. Jack cares more about the fun, how many pranks he can pull off before getting caught, and annoying the heck out of Aster and Astrid.

.

.

notes: thank you Guest!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Tooth and Jack dislike Honors biology. It's mostly the teacher's fault though. She's terrible at teaching. It's sad, Tooth thinks and she feels bad sometimes because Jack loves to prank and annoy the teacher. Often pulling jokes and commenting on her mistakes.

Honors Bio is not the only class they have together and during Chemistry class, Tooth decides Jack is crazy.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to blow up the school." She mutters as she watches Jack pour another beaker full of clear liquid into the boiling mixture.

"I just wanna see what this is gonna do!" He is so excited and that is what Tooth loves about him. Jack is always excited about life.

She notices then that it starts bubbling dangerously and she's honestly afraid of melting something.

"Oh come on Tooth!" Jack tells her laughing, "You really think they would give us dangerous stuff to mix?"

But Tooth is looking at the boiling concoction with dread. "I don't want my face to melt!" and she turns the Bunsen burner off. Jack simply 'awws'.

She loves and hates chemistry. She hates it because it gives Jack a medium to be stupid and yet she loves it because of Jack's stupid antics.

It is tenth grade and Tooth can't help but notice that Jack is getting taller, and his face is getting more defined. He has a beautiful bone structure. And his teeth, well he might be a prankster but no one can say that Jackson Overland doesn't take care of his teeth.

.

.

notes: Elsa is coming soon haha.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

It is second semester of tenth grade and her French class has a new student. Her name is Elsa Queen, she's a transfer. She smiles at her and Elsa gives her a tentative smile in return. Tooth can tell she is rather shy.

Elsa gets an assigned seat on the opposite end of the room near Belle. Tooth thinks no more of her.

.

.

.

.

.

_notes:_ thank you Guest, Hellothere2309, and other Guests, for the reviews. Also yes for the moment there is a lot of Tooth but as it continues the point of views will change. :)

I realize that this story format is very different from what is found here in Jelsa fandom. I am glad you guys are taking the time to read and review even though the chapters are very short. This is actually done on purpose. I did think about what format and style I wanted for this story and at one point i even considered adding more details and making the chapters longer but then I decided that I wanted to keep it in tiny snippets the way I had originally written it. Mind you, this was originally going to be a oneshot but after I got to 21 pages full of snippets i decided to post them as drabbles since they were short. Now not all chapters will be drabbles. In a case you are wondering a drabble is a very short story usually 100 words or less. Now these are not exactly 100, they will be less and some will go over but no chapter will exceed or come close to a 1,000 words. Also because these are drabbles, i am updating faster than usual. I post new chapters every day and usually twice a day. Once in the morning and again at night. I like how this is turning out and it will stay as such, I do have other High School AU's planned that will not be in drabbles but i'll be awhile before I post them. Anyway thanks for reading you guys! Sorry for the long author's note.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Jack bores easily in world history class and most often than not spends the time pestering Aster while Hiccup simply rolls his eyes telling him to 'quit it.' Today however, the new girl makes him stop briefly. He thinks she's pretty but she seems really serious and slightly stuck-up. She sits next to Eep, who Jack wonders again how on earth she earned that nickname.

"Elsa," he overhears her say to Eep and he quickly glances at her before turning to Hiccup to discuss the silver road.

"Jack, its Silk Road or Route, you're gonna fail this quiz." Hiccup tells him as he sighs and shakes his head. Jack can hear Aster laughing behind him.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Bunny, like you did that well in the last one."

Aster snorts, "Better than you."

"By one point!" Jack counters.

"Like that matters, you both did horrible." Aurora comments from Aster's right.

"Hey I was close, I said silver. I mean I knew it started with an 'S'!"

Aurora giggles and Jack smiles at her. "Well next time maybe you should remember it ends with a K, too."

"Don't encourage him," Hiccup tells her, "He might just put Sink Road."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She tells him while Jack just pretends to look outraged.

From across the room, Elsa turns to look at her classmates. The teacher pays them no mind as he writes on the board. She frowns slightly, she's never liked clowns and she can tell that the brown haired boy qualifies as one.

"That's Jack. He's really funny. He's smart too but he pretends not to be." Eep tells her.

Elsa smiles at her. It has always been hard to make new friends for her and she was upset at having to move in the middle of the school year. But Eep seems very nice and funny, if a little over excited about everything.

"He seems like he might disrupt the class all the time." She whispers.

Eep simply raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "Nah."

Elsa though, remains doubtful. Luckily their quiz, which the teacher allowed her to skip for the moment, took the rest of the period until the bell for lunch rang.

Eep asks if she would like to hang out with her and her friends, she gladly accepts, it's not like she has anyone to go with after all and she really does want to try and make new friends.

.

.

.

.

_notes_: thank you guests! i love you guys or person. lol yes the last author's note was longer than the actual chapter lmao.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Tooth looks over the crowd of students by standing on her tippy toes. There are times when she hates being short. But she spots Aster and Hiccup coming towards her. She tries to stop herself from frowning and tries to avoid asking where Jack is when they reach her.

"So what line are we joining today?" Astrid asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"I want a sandwich, so subway I guess." Astrid frowns at Hiccup's response but follows him nonetheless.

"I brought lunch." Tooth tells Aster, who simply shrugs.

"I'm not hungry. Jack kept giving me and Aurora candy during history class."

Tooth laughs.

"There was a new girl in our history class today." Aster mumbles as they go to their regular table.

"Oh yeah! Blond, blue eyes and shy?" Tooth asks him as she sits across from him.

Aster nods.

"She's in my French class too. Her name is Elsa, I think."

"Something like that, she's pretty."

Tooth smiles and teases Aster, all the while wondering if Jack is with Sandy and why they haven't joined them.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Jack holds to his opinion that Elsa is a stick in the mud who doesn't know how to have fun every time she shakes her head at him for whatever stupid answer or comment he has.

Then comes the stupid history project that pairs him up with her and Eep and Hercules. Not that he minds Hercules or Eep, but Elsa is a fun sucker and he can tell she's not thrilled about it either.

Eep smiles wickedly at him and he grins back. He and Eep have pulled off some pretty neat pranks against Flynn. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

And for the first time since she came into the class, he finally actually _looks_ at her and though he hates to admit it, Elsa is very beautiful. But she's still a stick in the mud and that is the most important thing. He huffs.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Elsa has become good friends with Belle and Aurora, both of whom ended up in her Honors English class. She hangs out with Eep, Guy, Mulan, and Eric from time to time. She ends up taking Algebra 2 with Mulan and is happy to know she is a friend of Eep.

Elsa munches slowly on her pizza as she listens to Belle and her idea for their end of the year class project for their French class.

"I have a history project too." Elsa tells her as they wait for Aurora to join them. "We have to do this mapping thing and do a powerpoint presentation about the impact of the Cold War in third world countries."

Belle simply looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sounds like a lot of work."

Elsa simply nods.

"Is Aurora in your group?"

"No, they were assigned. I'm with Eep, Hercules and Jack."

"Jackson Overland?"

"You know him too?" Elsa looks at Belle with surprise.

"Not really, never had a class with him but some of the cheerleaders in my math class are always talking about him. One of the girls has a huge crush on him. Tooth from French class is one of his friends."

"Is he super popular?"

"Well, in a way. I mean you know who Jack is because a.) you think he's cute or b.) you've heard about one of his pranks."

Elsa nods in understanding. It makes a lot of sense, except the part about him being cute.

.

.

.

_notes:_ thank you HalfMoon11!


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

It takes Elsa six days of working with Jack to admit that he might be a little bit cute. She does admit that he has a wonderful smile and is quite surprised that he can sit still.

"I told you he was smart." Eep tells her as they leave their history class one day. "He has to be to pull all those crazy pranks." She reasons.

Elsa smiles at her and laughs. "I'm surprised."

Eep simply grins at her and tells her that she will meet her after school near the snack bar.

.

.

.

_notes:_ thank you Guest!


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

"Maybe she was a queen in some other life or something. She's so serious all the time. I should play a prank on her." Jack tells Sandy as they make their way to their regular lunch table.

Sandy simply looks at him and shakes his head in dismay.

"Oh come on!" Jack has half a mind to do it but Sandy only frowns at him and tells him to not even think about it.

"Fine." He grumbles. "But I have to do something. She needs to seriously enjoy life."

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Tooth thinks nothing of Elsa, except that she's very smart and graceful. Her hair is always in a slightly messy French braid that is always over her shoulder. She and Belle are the best students in her French class.

So when she sees her talking with Jack one day after school she's slightly shocked. Jack has never mentioned her except in passing, and anything related to her is so brief she never gave it a second thought.

But she can see Elsa is giving Jack a look that clearly says "you're an idiot." And the situation gives her mixed feelings.

Jack simply shakes his head at her and placing his palm over her face, softly shoves her head back.

Tooth hears Elsa's outraged 'Hey!' as Jack turns to run away laughing at her. "Smile!" he shouts to her.

But Tooth doesn't miss the twinkle in his eyes, even though Elsa does.

.

.

.

Notes: thank you HalfMoon11!


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Meeting at Eep's house, is an adventure. Eeps parents are crazy and Jack briefly wonders if Eep is actually her real name. Maybe he got it wrong this whole time.

"Jackson!" Elsa's voice snaps him from his thoughts and he gives her a sheepish smile.

Hercules is laughing from his place in the couch and says, "You were in some pretty deep thoughts. Elsa's been calling your name for a few minutes now."

"Planning another awesome prank?" Eep asks from her place near the coffee table. "Flynn got us bad last week."

Jack narrows his eyes and rubs his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Seriously," he says. "But I know just how to get him."

Eep grins at him and they high five. Hercules smiles at them and Elsa simply shakes her head.

Elsa makes no comment. But she has been surprised to find herself not as annoyed as before and even smiling at some of Jack's antics. Not that she will ever admit it.

"Great," she tells him and he looks at her with surprise written over his face. Her next words however, make him deflate. "Now about the powerpoint?"

.

.

.

_notes:_ thank you bowlfullofcherries


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

Jack has come to realize a few things that make him uncomfortable. For lunch today, he does not join his friends and goes out to sit on the bleachers near the Football field. He can hear a few girls giggling and he sighs. The prank on Flynn went great and he tries to bask in that knowledge. Because the other things make him want to puke.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

He has Elsa's number due to the history project. He calls her one Saturday morning because his mom is lost and he honestly cannot find her house.

"Jack?"

"I'm lost." He tells her. Elsa is one of those things that make him uncomfortable.

"Where are you?"

"Citrus?"

"Keep going forward until you reach Terra Cota then turn right on Aruba. I'll be outside."

It's the first time they meet at her house and he realizes he had her pegged all wrong. His idea that she needs to enjoy life however, still holds.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

Tooth tries to not notice the difference in Jack and finds it awkward and slightly painful when she finds out he's dating Jasmine. Astrid notices though, and things get complicated.

"You liked him?"

Tooth gives her a weak nod and a weak laugh. "Weird huh?"

Astrid frowns. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tooth knows that Astrid is a go-getter. What Astrid wants, she gets. She's always been a hard-worker and very diligent. She's smart too.

"I don't know. I mean. I just wanted to assume that maybe… just…I don't know." It's embarrassing to say so she won't say it.

"Silly little thing." Tooth mutters in the end and Astrid gives her a sad look.

Jack is dating Jasmine. It's a fact.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

Elsa thinks that she and Belle are overachievers. They are going to make a French dish for their end of the year project. Aurora will be their taster and she is quite excited. Elsa has never tried cooking and she's slightly apprehensive about having it turn out ugly and tasteless but she knows you should always take a chance. It's one of her new goals.

At break, as she discusses with Belle what exactly they are going to make, Aurora comes running with stars in her eyes. "Phillip asked me out! Oh! And guess what! Jack is dating Jasmine!"

Belle congratulates her; she knows Phillip has always had a crush on Aurora.

Elsa smiles for her friend, she's never met Phillip, though she's seen him in passing. As for Jasmine, she has no idea who that is.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

Jack isn't sure why he said yes to dating Jasmine and he thinks that part of it has to do with finding out Tooth likes him. He feels like he should apologize to her. He's being a jerk, he knows.

He comments it to Sandy, who only shakes his head and tells him that he has no control over Tooth's feelings. "But maybe you should still talk to her."

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

Jasmine is pretty and… and… _and…_ Jack really has no clue. She's smart and sassy and… _and… _Jack knows that he doesn't like her. She's cool and he tries. He really does. He knows then that he truly is a jerk.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

Elsa finds him by chance at the store one evening. "Hello Jackson" and he knows that she calls him by his first name on purpose. He's actually surprised that she spoke with him and for a moment he forgets about that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. She's wearing a deep blue tank top and black shorts.

He clears his throat, "Hey Elsa." He's in the little girls section with his little sister running around. The look she gives him is strange and he grins at her and fidgets a bit. "Sister's birthday is coming up, we're gonna have a big birthday party. You wanna come?"

He's extremely shocked when she says "Sure."

.

.

.

_Notes: _Thank you for the reviews you guys! You guys rock! I love you! The Jelsa will be slow but it will get there, I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

There is a difference now that Jack is dating Jasmine. Tooth feels silly for thinking that there are still two more years of high school and when Jack and Jasmine end up breaking up after two months, she can't help but feel extremely happy.

At Jack's little sister's party though, she's surprised to find Elsa Queen, though when she sees Eep and Hercules she dismisses it. But she does wonder when the history project is going to end. When she asks Aster about it, she discovers it's been two weeks since they presented.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

Though Elsa has some friends who are friends with Jack, she does not consider Jack a friend. Jack is simply a classmate who can, on occasion, be funny. Jack is an acquaintance and nothing more.

So when she randomly sees him at Mickey D's with his little sister, she can't help but feel awkward. Often her other friends are there whenever Jack is present and so she doesn't have to worry about making conversation. She can count on one hand the times she's interacted with Jack alone and one of those times had him shoving her face.

"I know you!" Anna says from behind her. "You're Elsa's friend!"

Startled Elsa looks at her younger sister and quickly corrects her, "He's in my class."

Jack smiles at them. "Hey!"

Elsa has come to realize that Jack is always cheerful and there are times when she wants to put a frowny face on him.

"You were at my party! You're so pretty!" Elsa is surprised with Jack's little sister.

"Pippa!" Jack tries to hush her but Pippa won't stop talking. "You wanna sit with us? We're waiting for my mom."

Elsa smiles and is about to decline but Anna cheerfully says, "Sure!"

There are times when Elsa thinks that Anna does certain things on purpose.

.

.

.

note: sorry guys i've been so busy


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

Jack finds himself by the bleachers again. It is a cloudy day and he thinks back on the hug Tooth gave him, tight, _lingering._ Astrid has been giving him a weird look for a while and he has no clue why.

He doesn't understand why things are so messy. He doesn't feel like he gave Tooth any ideas. If he flirts, he flirts with everyone.

"You're not smiling for once."

Turning he sees Elsa staring at him with a raised brow and a smug smirk.

"You wanna see me cry?" he asks, a grin forming on his lips.

"I just always wondered if your mouth could frown."

Jack snorts in laughter. "I think you're jealous that my smile is prettier."

"As if," she begins but Jack cuts her off.

"Even my frown is sexy."

Elsa splutters, sometimes there are no words.

Eventually when the bell rings signaling the next class, she is surprised to find she spent her lunch talking with Jack.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

The end of the school year is coming closer, the first trial for their French dessert is good and Aurora is very impressed. "This is really good! Can I take some to Phillip?"

Belle nods, "Yeah. Next time we are gonna try for that main dish."

"I really like that the teacher let us choose recipes from other French speaking countries too." Elsa tells them as she washes the dishes they used.

"When are you guys gonna present?" Aurora asks as she prepares a bowl for Phillip.

"I think Monday since we have French third period and Monday is finals block for 1st and 3rd and 5th." Belle tells her.

"So are you guys going to cook it at night or are you going to get up early in the morning?"

"Night." Both Elsa and Belle reply.

"There won't be time in the morning." Elsa tells her. "We thought about it but we'd have to get up super early."

Aurora nods, "Yeah. I personally like to sleep in. If you guys need help let me know."

Elsa and Belle look at each other before grinning. "Oh don't worry, Rose, we'll call you! We are gonna need all the help we can get."

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

.

Jack tries to stop thinking but can't. It is lunch and school is ending in three weeks.

"Have you picked your classes for next year?" Hiccup asks him in between bites of his pizza.

"Yeah, AP English and Composition, Physics, Spanish 3 and I don't know what else."

"Did you finish with P.E?"

"Nope. Gonna take that in the summer."

"That's gross." Aster tells him. "Summer is so hot. I'm gonna take it for zero period next year."

"What about you Tooth?"

"I go see my counselor today but I think I will continue to take Drama, probably Pre-Calc, French 3 and I don't know what else."

"What?! Tooth we should take AP Bio, I heard Ms. D teaches that too!"

Tooth laughs at Jack. "No! You're evil! She sucks but I feel bad for her."

"AP Chem?" He taunts.

"Are you trying to give me gray hairs?!" She replies looking horrified.

Tooth is dear to Jack. She's one of his best friends. He doesn't want to hurt her. He spoke with Sandy about it. Has he ever given signs that he is interested? Sandy had looked at him and said, "You're a flirt. You flirt with everything. Even rocks." Afterwards, Jack decided not to worry. He would remain as he is. After all, acting different would hurt her just as much.

.

.

.

notes: Thank you, guys! i really appreciate the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I know its going slow but don't worry this is a Jelsa. :)


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

Tooth is unsure about confessing herself to Jack. She knows things like these destroy friendships. She doesn't want that. She prefers to keep Jack as a friend than to lose him because she likes him, or so she thinks. She's actually not sure.

Though she noticed Jack distancing himself, she assumed it was because of Jasmine and after the breakup he probably wanted some time alone or something. She doesn't want to think about it and perhaps if she ignores it, it'll go away.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

.

Elsa is surprised to find that she enjoys her conversations with Jack. One day at lunch, she tells him of her French project as they sit on the bleachers.

"You cook?"

"No, but its fun."

"I can cook." He tells her as he twirls a pencil in his hand. "I make mac & cheese and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Anyone can make mac & cheese!"

"No." He answers with a serious expression. "Mac & Cheese is an art. Pippa loves my mac & cheese and I'm not talking about the box version. There's no Kraft box in my house."

Elsa chuckles because she can tell that he is _very_ serious about this.

"I'm serious. It has to be the right consistency. My mac & cheese is so cheesy. It's delicious. Mac & Cheese just has to be cheesy you know, otherwise it's not mac & cheese. I make damn good peanut butter and jelly sandwiches too."

"Let me guess," Elsa begins, "Your grilled cheese sandwiches are just as amazing."

"Of course! Pippa loves my grilled cheese sandwiches. Those are very cheesy too."

"You know I don't believe you," and perhaps she's teasing him because she likes to fluster him about simple things like mac & cheese.

"Oh no," Jack begins in mock seriousness, "you did not just question my ability to cook. Once you taste my mac & cheese there is no going back. I question your ability to make a French dessert."

Elsa rolls her eyes, "My dessert is delicious and it turned out quite fine. Just watch, once you taste it, you're going to be asking me for more."

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

.

Jack doesn't really know how he ends up walking to the school entrance with Elsa after their last class of the day.

"I can't believe we got an A in the history project." She tells him in disbelief.

"You thought I was dumb cause I'm a prankster?" He asks casually, already knowing the answer.

There are a few beats of silence before she finally responds.

"Not completely… I just questioned your priorities." She tells him shyly and Jack can tell she's a little bit embarrassed.

"Well…I'll have you know that I'm in the top 10 of our class."

Elsa stops abruptly and looks at him, shock written all over her face. She recovers quickly though and continues walking.

Jack tries to cover his smug smile.

"That's…interesting." She tells him at length.

A few more seconds of silence and she finally says "I'm sorry."

Jack stops and looks at her confused, "For what?"

"Just… assuming that you…you know…were a troublemaker." She's not looking at him at all and though she stops walking, Jack can tell she would like to make a run for it.

"Well, it's not like I'm in the top three," he tells her. "I'm like number 8 or something. You're probably in the top three. No big deal. Besides, I thought you were stuck up."

She finally looks at him then and gives a weak nod. "Well, Belle is valedictorian. I have transfer credits, so I really don't know where I stand. But being 8, you know. That's good." She starts walking again and Jack follows her. But her pace is quicker now and Jack wonders if he shouldn't have mentioned how he thought she was stuck-up.

"Umm…I'll see you in class tomorrow." She tells him quickly before making a run for the school gates.

Jack stops and frowns. Maybe he really shouldn't have said anything.

.

.

.

note: thanks for the reviews! and the follows and favs!


	29. Chapter 29

.

.

.

At break Jack speaks with Sandy about Elsa. Sandy's simple response is "Ask her and apologize."

Jack rolls his eyes. He never intended to hurt her feelings. Sandy simply shrugs.

.

.

.

thanks for the review!


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

.

After world history class he catches up to her as she's leaving the room with Eep.

"Hey," he tells her. His palms are sweaty.

"Hey Jack." Eep responds cheerfully Elsa however simply smiles at him.

"Umm…Can I…" He stops awkwardly unsure how to continue.

Eep looks at him and then at Elsa before understanding dawns on her. "Oh…well…I have to meet Ariel. I'll see you later Elsa."

Jack winces when Eep gives him a bright smile. The last thing he needs are rumors.

"Umm wanna walk to the quad?" He asks her softly. He can tell she's about to refuse and before she can do so, he abruptly says "I'm sorry!"

He doesn't shout it out loud but a few people near them turn to look at them.

Elsa gives him a puzzled look. "For what?"

"You know, for saying you were stuck-up."

Elsa looks away then and begins walking. Jack is unsure if he should follow her or not and decides to do so anyway but keeps a few steps behind.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't." He isn't sure why he wants her to forgive him if he did hurt her feelings.

"It's not something that has to do with you." She begins softly and he can see that she's leading them to the quad after all. "I was very nervous about starting school in the middle of a term and I often have a hard time making friends. A lot of the time, most people think I'm stuck up and a bitch. I really don't know how to change that impression."

Jack is silent for a moment. He runs a hand through his hair. "Oh." And he wants to hit himself for that answer.

"Well, you're not."

Elsa raises a brow at him and he chuckles. "I mean, I know you know that you aren't. But I mean that I know that you aren't and people know that you are not like that and if they get to know you then they will know as well. I know you're cool. And you and I, we're friends!"

Elsa isn't sure if she should laugh or not at his rambling explanation. Instead she smiles and nods and tells herself that being Jackson's friend wouldn't be that bad. "Yeah, we are friends."

Jack's smile is blinding and he gives her a one arm hug. "I'm still sexier." He tells her with a laugh.

"Oh, I know. You're in a league of your own. The mirror must break when you look into it."

Jack bursts out laughing. "Well, nothing can handle how awesome I am."

.

.

.

_notes:_ i think this is a turning point in their relationship, don't you? this goes out to HalfMoon11, thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

.

As Jack prepares Pippa some mac & cheese, he can't help but think back to Elsa. He keeps ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he talks to her.

"Jack I'm hungry!"

"Okay, I'm almost done." He tells her with a smile. He can't help but feel proud. But his thoughts return to Elsa Queen. This time however, he can't help but smile.

.

.

.

notes: thank you for the reviews and follows! don't worry even though they are drabbles and such I do have stuff and drama planned. ;)


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

.

"Baby, I love you." Flynn says and Tooth laughs at him.

Rapunzel shakes her head at him in slight embarrassment, her cheeks are tinted pink.

"What?" Flynn asks as he looks at the book in his hands. "That's what he said!"

"Trust me Romeo, you are no Fabio." Astrid tells him as she drinks her Coke.

"Okay, how did we end up reading lines from Harlequin?" Aster asks in disgust.

"That's not even a line in a Harlequin!" All eyes turn to Hiccup who blushes bright red. "Not that I've read any but…but… I mean Giselle is always reading it and ...oh nevermind."

"I am not blonde but I totally have the physique to be on the cover." Flynn states somewhat proudly.

"Wait…was Fabio on Harlequin covers? Cause I feel like he wasn't." Tooth says as she dabs her breadstick into her marinara sauce.

"Wait! Giselle reads Harlequin?" Rapunzel asks Hiccup above everyone else's voices.

"Not Harlequin, but she reads a lot of romance books." Hiccup answers.

"What I would like to know is whose book that is." Aster tells everyone. He has been trying to avoid becoming a part of this conversation.

"You hang out a lot with Giselle." Astrid tells Hiccup, who only shrugs.

"She's in all my classes. We're good friends."

"More than friends I would say." Flynn gives him a smirk.

Astrid almost chokes on her coke.

"Really?" Tooth looks at Hiccup in awe.

"Noo! She has the biggest crush on Edward! OH-crap. I wasn't supposed to say that." Hiccup shakes his head and covers his face with his hand. "Please don't say anything."

"Don't worry. We won't. But did you know that Robert likes her?" Rapunzel tells him with a wide smile.

"Why are we talking about this?!" Aster shouts, making everyone go quiet. "Who cares!"

"Ehh…"

"Let's go back to our book."

"NO! Let's not go back to the book. I don't want to hear about Hunter the Pirate or whatever it's called." Aster responds.

"It's the Pirate Hunter." Flynn corrects him.

"What? Couldn't get a date so you're resorting to Harlequin?" a mocking voice says from behind Flynn.

He turns to see Jack with a smirk on his face. "Well, took you long enough to join us. Is the school that big that you got lost on the way?"

Jack scoffs as he sits next to Aster. "Lunch line was long." He mumbles as he takes a bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Likely story," Flynn mutters

"Had to stay behind in class to make up some quizzes." Jack tells him.

"Isn't it kind of late now though?" Jack looks at Hiccup and shakes his head.

"No because the grades haven't been entered and plus they still need to enter the grade for the final and all the other assignments."

"It's like the last chance you have to turn in anything." Rapunzel tells him.

"He stared at her with hooded eyes—"

"SHUT UP!"

Jack stares between Aster and Flynn, the latter snickering as he continues to read.

Rapunzel's face is turning so red.

"Say how much you want—"

"NOO!"

"Okay! That's enough. I don't wanna hear about—"

Jack continues to eat, watching his friends in amusement and across the quad he finds Elsa Queen walking with Belle and when she notices him, she gives him a small wave.

.

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

.

As his sister helps him prepare peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on Sunday night, he thinks about how he's torn about summer. He's looking forward to it but at the same time he's not. He knows that starting junior year might not be the same. That while he and Elsa are friends now, come junior year they might be strangers. He feels uneasy at how uncomfortable that thought makes him feel.

"Jack! That's too much rice crispies!"

Startled he looks down to the mountain of rice crispies that is now covering his slice of bread.

"Sorry." He tells his little sister, who simply glares at him.

.

.

.


End file.
